Hot Vacation
by UnknownBanget
Summary: 12 Orang. 6 Pasang. Sebuah liburan panas untuk refreshing dan menyalurkan hasrat. GS. NC. PWP. Multi-pairing. Enjoy the fic.
1. Chapter 1

Sekelompok pemuda dan pemudi nampak memasuki villa itu dengan mesra. Mereka membentuk formasi sepasang. Pemudinya berdada bulat kencang, terlihat dari kaos ketat yang mereka gunakan. Sesekali pasangan mereka ada yang nakal. Tangan pemudanya kadang mengelus ringan dada sang pacar. Ada pula yang meremas bokong sang pacar dengan gemas.

Para pemuda dan pemudi itu sedang menikmati liburan mereka. Yah… Liburan. _Vacation._ Bukan sekedar melepas penat, namun juga untuk menyalurkan hasrat. _Hot Vacation._ Sebuah liburan full sex yang sudah mereka rancang sejak lama dengan satu peraturan, dilarang memakai baju di dalam villa selama 3 hari liburan mereka. Tau kan apa yang akan terjadi?

"Sekarang semuanya makan dulu, ya! Kami mau bikin _dessert,_" pinta Ryeowook, sang gadis mungil sambil melepaskan diri dari pelukan Yesung kekasihnya.

"Jangan kelamaan, _chagi_!" ujar Yesung sambil mengecup kilat bibir mungil Ryeowook.

Para pemudanya langsung bergerak ke arah ruang makan. Sementara itu, para pemudi menatap punggung kekasih-kekasih mereka sambil tersenyum.

"Yuk siap-siap!" ajak gadis yang luar biasa cantiknya, Kim Jaejoong.

Mereka bersama-sama masuk ke dalam dapur.

"Woooaaaaaahhh!" pekik seorang pemuda tinggi yang usianya paling muda diantara gerombolan itu, Kris Wu saat melihat meja makan yang penuh dengan makanan.

"Pacar kita memang yang terhebat!" puji Hangeng.

"Dan terseksi!" tambah Kyuhyun sambil membayangkan 'Kelincinya' memainkan payudaranya sendiri. Semua pria di situ menyeringai.

"Dan akan makin seksi karena dalam 3 hari ini, mereka tidak akan memakai pakaian. Ssssshhh!" tambah Jung Yunho sambil membayangkan wajah Boo-nya belepotan air mani.

"Ayolah makan dulu! Mereka akan marah bila kita belum juga menyentuh masakan mereka," ujar Yoochun. Keenam pria itu segera mengambil tempat duduk masing-masing lalu mulai makan.

Para pemudi bersiap-siap. Mereka merapikan rambut mereka dan pakaian yang mereka kenakan. Masing-masing memakai lingerie yang mencetak jelas lekukan tubuh indah mereka.

"Sudah siap?" tanya Kim Heechul sambil sekali lagi merapikan rambut _curly_-nya.

Lima pemudi yang lain mengangguk antusias. Mereka keluar dari dapur dengan percaya diri. Ada yang membawa toples selai coklat, ada yang membawa pisang, ada yang membawa susu kental manis.

Sesampainya di depan pintu dapur keenam gadis itu terkikik geli. Tangan mungil Sungmin bergerak membuka pintu ruang makan.

Keenam pemuda yang baru saja selesai makan itu menoleh ke arah pintu yang terbuka, lalu membelalak menatap gadis-gadis mereka yang sexy itu. Bola mata mereka mulai mengikuti arah gerak pacar mereka masing-masing.

"Sudah selesai makannya, _chagi_?" tanya Heechul sambil mendekatkan tubuhnya ke lengan kekar Hangeng. Pemuda _Chinese _itu hanya bisa mengangguk. Body Heechul memang sangat sexy. Itulah yang membuat Hangeng hanya bisa mengangguk. Matanya tak lepas dari belahan payudara Heechul yang membuat darahnya berdesir.

"Saatnya _dessert_!" pekik Junsu senang. Keenam pemudi itu segera duduk di atas meja, tepat di depan para kekasihnya.

Tao, gadis China yang paling muda umurnya diantara 6 pemudi itu segera membuka kakinya, menunjukkan vagina merah basah yang sudah sering dinikmati Kris, pacarnya. "Gegeeeehhh…" desahnya. Tangannya menggesek bibir vaginanya sendiri. "Ayo… Ini _dessert_-nya!" rengeknya. Kris hanya menatap vagina itu dengan takjub.

"Gege lamaaaaaa!" pekik Tao emosi. Jemarinya langsung menjambak rambut keemasan Kris, menarik kepala pacarnya ke vaginanya. "Makan, Ge! Ssssshhhhhh," desisnya ketika dirasanya lidah Kris sudah bermain, membelah vaginanya.

Junsu melepaskan pisang dari kulitnya lalu mulai mengeluar-masukkan buah panjang itu kedalam mulutnya. Sementara itu di depannya, Yoochun hanya tersenyum melihat kelakuan kekasihnya yang montok itu.

Junsu semakin mempercepat gerakan tangannya, membuat pisang itu terlihat seperti berlendir. Matanya menatap sayu kepada Yoochun. Tangannya menuntun pisang itu memasuki liang kenikmatannya sendiri. "Aaaaaaaah… Chunnieeeeehhh" desahnya ketika buah itu memasuki liangnya. Matanya terpejam, menikmati gesekan antara buah pisang dan dinding vaginanya.

Setelah dirasanya nyaman, Junsu menatap Yoochun lagi dengan tatapan mengundang. "Selamat menikmati, Park-ssi!" ucapnya sensual.

Yoochun langsung mendekatkan kepalanya ke selangkangan sang kekasih. Lidahnya langsung mempermainkan bibir vagina Junsu. Pemuda itu menarik keluar pisangnya sedikit-sedikit dan mulai memakannya. "Yaaaahhh… Enakkhh…" desah Junsu.

Suara kecipak dan desahan erotis menggema dari dua pasangan yang sudah sangat bernafsu. Jung Yunho dan Cho Kyuhyun nampak bersemangat memuluti vagina kekasih masing-masing, Kim Jaejoong dan Lee Sungmin. Jaejoong nampak mndesah-desah sambil memegangi kepala Yunho, sedang Sungmin meremas payudara kencangnya sendiri.

"Shhh… Yah… Kyunnieeeeh…" desah Sungmin.

"Enak, sayang?" sejenak Kyuhyun melepas kulumannya terhadap bibir vagina Sungmin. Tangannya menggesek vagina basah yang membuat penisnya menegak itu.

Sungmin hanya mengangguk. Jemarinya nampak menjepit putingnya sendiri yang sudah menegang. Kyuhyun tersenyum puas lalu melanjutkan aktivitasnya kembali.

"Oooohh… Yunnhhh…" desah Jaejong sambil terus menekan kepala Yunho ke arah vaginanya. Jung Yunho justru memberontak. Pria itu menjauhkan kepalanya dari selangkangan Jaejoong dan menggantikan posisi lidahnya dengan jemari tangannya. Jemari itu memulai penetrasi ke liang hangat Jaejoong, membuat gadis cantik itu mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas. "Yeeesssshhh… Beaaaar…" pekiknya. Jaejoong menggerakkan pinggulnya maju mundur, menyamakan irama dengan gerakan jemari Yunho.

Kedua pasangan yang lain nampak asik bermain selai coklat dan susu kental manis. Hangeng dan Heechul nampak tertawa kecil sebelum akhirnya Heechul mendesah merasakan lidah Hangeng menyapu selai coklat di sekitar vaginanya. "Uuuuuhhhh… Hannieeeehhh…"

Hangeng menjilat-jilat selai coklat itu hingga bersih, lalu mengoleskannya lagi di sekitar vagina Heechul-nya. Lidahnya lalu bergerak lagi, membersihkan selai coklat itu, juga menusuk-nusuk lubang surga Heechul.

"Yeaaahhh…" desah Heechul agak keras. Tak ketinggalan, tangan Hangeng pun merayap ke atas, ke dua payudara Heechul yang kencang dan besar. Pemuda itu langsung mengerahkan tangannya untuk meremasnya, memberikan kenikmatan tambahan pada Heechul.

Ryeowook menuangkan susu kental manis itu dari payudara hingga selangkangannya. Wajahnya terlihat sensual, matanya menatap sang kekasih dengan tatapan mengundang.

"Silahkan, Oppa!" gadis itu lalu pasrah, seolah tubuhnya adalah kue yang siap untuk dinikmati.

Tanpa menunggu lama, Yesung langsung menyerang tubuh Wookie-nya. Lidahnya menjilat-jilat mulai dari dada hingga berhenti di selangkangan. "Aeeeeehhh…" desah Ryeowook. Yesung mempermainkan klitoris Ryeowook dengan lidahnya.

"Oppaaaaahh…"

"Aaaaaaaaahhh… Gegeeeeeeeehhh!" jerit Tao. Semuanya langsung menatap ke gadis 19 tahun itu. Nampaknya dia baru saja mengalami orgasme.

Kris langsung melepas celananya, yang luar dan yang dalam. Dengan cepat, tangannya segera mengocok penisnya yang sudah menegang dari tadi.

Tao juga ikut mempersiapkan diri. Jemarinya menusuk vagina sempitnya, lalu melakukan gerakan seperti menggunting memperlebar lubangnya bagi penis Kris yang besar.

"Aaaaah… Ssssshhh…" desis Kris saat merasakan vagina Tao menjepit miliknya.

"Gegeeeeeeeeeeehhhhh…" Tao mendesah agak keras.

Kris langsung menggerakkan penisnya keras, menumbuk G-Spot Tao tanpa ampun. "Yes, Gege! _Fuck me_! Sodok terus! Aaaaaaaaahhh" Tao menjerit-jerit.

Pria lain di ruangan itu menatap keduanya _horny_. "Kita lanjut di kamar, yuk!" ajak Yunho. Jaejoong mengangguk. Sekujur tubuhnya meremang mendengar desahan Tao.

Yunho segera menggendong Jaejoong ke kamar, diikuti oleh yang lainnya.

Sementara itu, Tao terbaring pasrah di atas meja makan. Sungguh pemandangan yang membuat nafsu Kris tidak kunjung mereda. Malam ini akan menjadi malam yang panjang bagi mereka.


	2. Chapter 2

Kyuhyun terbangun karena suara desahan yang mengganggu indra pendengarannya. Perlahan-lahan dia membuka matanya. Di pelukannya, Sungmin masih terlelap. Bau keringat dan cairan ejakulasi menguasai indra penciumannya. Ketika mata Kyuhyun sedang menyapu ruangan itu, ia melihat Heechul sedang bergerak naik turun di pangkuan Hangeng kekasihnya yang sedang tidur. Mulutnya mengulum penis Yoochun yang tidur di sebelah Hangeng. Gadis itu _full naked_. Dada besarnya bergoyang-goyang, menyamakan ritme gerakannya. Kyuhyun tersenyum. Wanita itu menggunakan kesempatan _Morning wood_ para pria dengan baik rupanya.

"Selamat pagi, _Noona_!" sapa Kyuhyun santai.

Sejenak Heechul melepaskan kulumannya pada penis Yoochun. "Eeeehhh… Pagi Kyunnieeeeh…" sapanya balik sambil mendesah. Heechul kembali melanjutkan aktivitasnya

Kyuhyun masih tersenyum. Perlahan dia membaringkan Sungminnya, lalu beranjak ke dapur.

Kyuhyun dapat menangkap bayangan seorang wanita di dapur. Nampaknya sang wanita sedang memasak dalam kondisi telanjang bulat. Sama sepertinya.

"Wookie _Noona?_" sapa Kyuhyun.

Gadis berambut hitam panjang itu menoleh. "_Annyeong_, Kyunnie!" sapanya semangat. Kemudian dia kembali fokus memasak.

Ryeowook hampir memekik ketika merasakan telapak tangan meremas kedua bongkahan pantatnya yang sudah tidak tertutup apapun. Sebuah dagu bersandar di pundak putihnya. "Kau sexy sekali, _Noona_!" bisik Kyuhyun.

Ryeowook terkekeh kecil. "Minnie juga sexy, kan?"

"Ya," bibir pucat Kyuhyun mengecup leher Ryeowook tepat di atas tanda yang dibuat Yesung semalam. "Kalian semua sexy. Aku jadi ingin…" pemuda tinggi itu tidak menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Penis panjangnya sudah menegang. Digesekkannya penis itu ke selangkangan Ryeowook. Ke vagina basahnya.

"Aaaaahhhh…" desah Ryeowook. Tangannya mengalung di leher Kyuhyun. "Ma… sukkk… Masukhaaan, sayanghhhh…" Ryeowook mendesah. Gadis itu membuka kakinya lebar. Tangannya menuntun penis Kyuhyun untuk memasuki liangnya yang masih becek oleh semen Yesung semalam.

"Aaaaaaah…" erang keduanya saat penis Kyuhyun mulai memasuki liang hangat Ryeowook.

"_Move._ _Fuck my cunt!_" pinta Ryeowook.

Kyuhyun mulai bergerak maju mundur. Tangannya meremas payudara Ryeowook dengan keras. Makin lama gerakan _in out_-nya pun makin cepat. "Sempit banget, _Noona!_" ujar Kyuhyun. Penisnya betul-betul dimanjakan oleh vagina becek yang tetap sempit itu.

"Kamu yang gede… Pantes Minnie minta terusssshhh…" desah Ryeowook.

"Oooohhh… Mau keluar, _Noona_!" pekik Kyuhyun.

"Keluarin di dalem, sayang!" pinta Ryeowook. "OOOOOOHHH… KYUUUUUUU!" jeritan Ryeowook menghantar cairan cintanya membasahi penis Kyuhyun.

"NOOOOOOOONAAAAAAAAA!" Kyuhyun mengerang, cairan semennya masuk ke dalam rahim Ryeowook.

Mereka mengatur nafas sebentar. "_Noona_ mau masak dulu, Kyu!" ujar Ryeowook saat merasakan penis Kyuhyun menegang lagi.

"_Ne… ne… _Aku akan mencari yang lain saja,"

Yoochun sudah bangun. Wajahnya nampak senang. Seorang wanita berambut panjang mengeluar masukkan penisnya di mulut kecilnya. Bukan… Itu bukan Heechul… Itu kekasih Yoochun sendiri, Kim Junsu.

"Aaaah…" desah Yoochun pelan sambil mendongakkan kepalanya. Junsu mengeluarkan penis Yoochun dari mulutnya, lalu mengocoknya perlahan.

Beberapa detik kemudian, gadis berbokong besar itu merasakan sebentuk penis panjang menggesek sekitaran anusnya. Junsu pun menoleh ke belakang. "Oh… Yunho _Oppa_!" sapanya riang.

"_Annyeong, _Junsu!" Yunho menampar pelan bongkahan pantat Junsu yang menggoda.

"Oh… Yeeesssshh… _Spank me more, Oppa_!" desah Junsu.

Mendengar itu, Yunho kembali menampar bongkahan pantat Junsu. "Sudah lama tidak bermain denganmu, Su-ie!"

"Ayo main bertiga, _Hyung!_" ajak Yoochun. "Boleh kan, sayang?" tanya pemuda itu pada Junsu yang sedang menjilat-jilat penisnya.

Junsu tidak menjawab. Dia mendorong Yoochun sampai terjatuh di atas kasur yang semalam mereka gunakan untuk tidur. Gadis itu lalu berdiri mengangkangi pinggang Yoochun lalu perlahan duduk, membenamkan penis kekasihnya dalam vaginanya. "Oooohhh… Ssssshhhh" desis Junsu.

"Aaaaaaaaahhhhhh!" pekiknya ketika keseluruhan penis besar Yoochun bersarang dalam lubang surganya.

Junsu sedikit menunduk, seolah ingin menempelkan wajah Yoochun ke dada besarnya. Tangannya bergerak ke belakang, menyibak bongkahan pantatnya. "_Come in, Oppa_!" undang Junsu.

Yunho menyeringai. Di dekatkannya penis besar kebanggaan Jaejoong itu ke anus Junsu yang berkedut manja.

Bles. Penis besar itu pun membobol anus Junsu.

"Aaaaaaaaaahhhh!" pekik Junsu. Gadis itu menunggu sampai Yunho memasukkan penis besarnya baru kemudian mulai mengedutkan otot-ototnya di bawah sana.

"_Move, Oppadeul! _Nikmati tubuhku!" ujar Junsu.

Kedua pria dewasa itu pun mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya liar. Kedutan otot Junsu memanjakan kejantanan mereka.

"Aaaaahhh… Ahhh…" desah kedua pria itu bersahutan.

"_Fuck! FUUUUUCK!_" teriak Junsu.

"Ooooohhh… Yeeesssshhh! Aku… Akhhhuuuu… AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! TERIMA INI, _slut!_" teriak Yunho tidak tahan.

"OPPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" Junsu ikut berteriak. Cairan cintanya menyembur, putingnya dijilat-jilat oleh Yoochun. Benar-benar kenikmatan ganda.

Yunho mencabut penisnya, lalu berbaring di sebelah Yoosu.

Yoochun pun menghentikan gerakan Junsu di atasnya. Hal itu sontak membuat Junsu mengernyitkan keningnya.

Yoochun tersenyum. "_Doggy_ yuk, sayang!"

Mendengar itu, Junsu mengangguk senang. Segera di posisikan tubuhnya menungging. Yoochun pun kembali memasukkan penisnya ke liang hangat Junsu lagi lalu mulai menggerakkannya dengan cepat.

"Ooooohh… Oooooh…" erang Junsu. Tangan lembutnya mengocok penis Yunho hingga penis perkasa itu kembali menegak.

"Kau nakal sekali, Su-ie!" ujar Yunho. Tangannya menegakkan tubuh Junsu lalu mulai melumat dada wanita itu.

"Aaaaaaahhhh…" Junsu memegangi kepala Yunho, membuatnya merapat dengan payudaranya.

Yunho kemudian melepas kulumannya, lalu menyeringai menatap Junsu. "Kurasa, aku mau lubangmu lagi!" ujarnya.

Permainan mereka pun berlanjut lagi.

_Bersambung…_


	3. Chapter 3

"Enggghh…" gadis bergigi kelinci itu nampak memasukkan dua jarinya sambil menonton live show di depannya. Yah. Live show. Dimana gadis cantik bernama lengkap Kim Jaejoong sedang digenjot oleh pria _Chinese_ pacar Heechul, Tan Hangeng.

"Yeeeaaaaah… Ahhh… So big…" desah Jaejoong sambil mencengkram kulit punggung Hangeng.

"Aaaaaaaahhhhhhh… Ahhh…" desah Sungmin, sang gadis kelinci itu. Sungmin membayangkan sebentuk penis besar keluar masuk lubangnya, memanjanya dan membawanya ke surga dunia.

"Minnieh…" panggil Jaejoong. Perempuan itu menghentikan gerakannya lalu mengganti posisi. Kini posisi mereka jadi Doggy. "Sini!" pinta Jaejoong.

Sungmin berjalan mendekati kedua insan itu. Seolah mengerti, dia setengah berbaring mengangkang di depan Jaejoong.

"Move, Gege!" pinta Jaejoong. Pemuda _Chinese_ itu pun bergerak kembali.

"Ssssssshhhh…" desis Hangeng menikmati kehangatan vagina Jaejoong.

Bibir merah cherry Jaejoong menyentuh klitoris Sungmin. "Yaaaaaahhh…" desah Sungmin. Matanya memejam erat kepalanya mendongak. Lidah Jaejoong melesak ke dalam lubang vaginanya.

"AAAAAHHH… Jaejoongiehhh!" pekik Sungmin keras. Ketika mendengar pekikan itu, Jaejoong malah semakin semangat mengerjai vagina Sungmin. Sesekali gadis cantik itu mengerang nikmat ketika penis Hangeng menumbuk G-spotnya.

Suara kecipak akibat pergerakkan lidah Jaejoong dan bibir vagina Sungmin yang sama-sama basah memancing perhatian Hangeng. Tangannya bergerak melingkupi sebelah payudara Jaejoong sementara yang sebelah lagi meremas payudara Sungmin.

Jaejoong mendesis nikmat kala jemari Hangeng memilin putingnya. Membuatnya menjauhkan kepala dari vagina Sungmin. Tangan lembut Jaejoong memegang pinggul Hangeng yang masih bergoyang. Sementara tangan Sungmin mengocok vaginanya lagi sambil mengerang nikmat.

"Aaaaaaaahhh… Gege!" pekik Sungmin ketika dirasanya bibir Hangeng bermain di vaginanya. Sungmin memegang kepala Hangeng dan mendekatkannya pada vaginanya. "Makan, Ge! Makan vaginaku!" ucap Sungmin. Hangeng langsung melesakkan lidahnya ke dalam lubang surga Sungmin. Membuat gadis kelinci itu kelojotan.

Cairan pelumas alami langsung mengalir ke lidah Hangeng, memanjakan indra pengecap milik pemuda _Chinese_ itu. Membuatnya merasakan manis. Dia lalu menjauhkan kepalanya dari vagina Sungmin lalu mencabut penisnya dari vagina Jaejoong.

Jaejoong langsung mengerti. Gadis cantik itu duduk di sandaran sofa tempat mereka nge-_sex._ Sementara itu, Hangeng langsung membuka lebar kaki Sungmin.

"Yummy!" gumamnya saat melihat lubang merah yang mengundang penisnya masuk. Pemuda itu mengocok penisnya sebentar, lalu memasukkannya ke vagina Sungmin.

"Aaaaaahhhhh…" desah keduanya. Tanpa menunggu terlalu lama, Hangeng segera menggerakkan pinggulnya, membuat batang tegak kebanggaannya bergerak keluar masuk vagina Sungmin.

"_Fuck, me! Fuck!_" jerit Sungmin. Pinggulnya bergerak sesuai ritme gerak pinggul Hangeng.

Di sandaran sofa, Jaejoong mengucek bibir vaginanya yang sudah basah. _Doe eyes_-nya menatap live show di depannya.

Badannya agak menegang ketika sepasang tangan melingkari tubuhnya. Telapak tangan kiri meremas dadanya sementara yang kanan mengocok bibir vaginanya. Jaejoong menggelinjang.

"Main denganku saja, _Noona!_" bisik pemuda itu mesra.

Jaejoong mendesah. "_Yes,_ Kris! Puaskan lubangku!" pintanya diantara desah.

Kris mengangkat tubuh Jaejoong sebelum membiarkannya berdiri. Jaejoong langsung mengaitkan kaki kirinya ke pinggang pemuda tinggi itu. Sementara tangan Kris mengangkat bokong Jaejoong hingga tubuh seksi itu terangkat.

Blessh. Penis Kris menghujam vagina Jaejoong langsung ke g-spotnya.

"Ahhhhh! Fuck!" Jaejoong menyumpah.

Kris mendesis merasakan kehangatan dan kebasahan lubang itu.

"_Move, honey!_" pinta Jaejoong. Kris menempelkan punggung telanjang Jaejoong ke tembok dan mulai bergerak menghujam lubang itu.

"Aaaaah… Aaaaaahhh…" desah Jaejoong. Kedua tangannya mengalung di leher Kris. Gerakan pinggul mereka pun sinkron demi mencapai nikmat duniawi.

"Ohhhhh… _Noonahhhh…_ Sempittthhhh… Enakkkhhh…" desis Kris.

"Besaaaaarrrrhhh… Genjottthhh terus…"

"_Bitch!_" gumam Kris. Dia pun mempercepat gerak pinggulnya.

"_Yesssshhhhh… Fuck your bitch with your super cock… _oooohhhhhh…" desah Jaejoong.

"Aaaaaahhhh… Gegeeeeeeeeeeeeehhh…" desah Sungmin sambil memainkan payudaranya sendiri. "Mau keluaaaaaaarrrrhhh… Oooooooohhhh… OOOOOOHHHHHH…" badan Sungmin melengkung seiring menyemprotnya cairan dari vaginanya.

"Mau dikeluarkan di dalam atau di luar?" tanya Hangeng sambil terus bergerak.

"Luar, Ge…" jawab Sungmin. 'Kelinci kecil' itu nampak lemas.

Hangeng segera mencabut penisnya lalu mengocoknya di depan dada Sungmin. "Aaaaaahhh… Aaaaaahhh…" cairan itu menyemprot membasahi tubuh Sungmin.

"Oooooohhh… OOOOOOHHHH… YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" pekik Jaejoong. Kenikmatan ejakulasi juga menderanya.

"Aaaaaahhh…" erang Kris, menyertai keluarnya cairan putih. Cairan itu menetes pada saat Kris mencabut penisnya.

"Nikmat sekali," gumam Jaejoong.

Sementara itu di kamar…

"Aaaaahh… Ahhh… Yesung Gegehhh…" desah Tao. Lidah Yesung bermain di vaginanya. Pemudi panda itu mendongakkan kepalanya, merasakan nikmat yang mendera tubuhnya.

Lidah Yesung bergerak naik hingga ke dada montok Tao. Tanpa ragu, mulutnya langsung melingkupi puting Tao dan menghisapnya kuat.

"Aaaaaahhh… Aaaaaaaahhh… Gegeeeeeeehhh… Yeaaaaaah.. Hisaphh, Geeeeehh…" teriak Tao. Tangannya menjambak rambut Yesung, menahan kepala besar itu di dadanya.

Cukup. Yesung tidak kuat lagi. Tao terlalu seksi. Dan penisnya tak tahan lagi. Dia menjauhkan kepalanya dan langsung menghujamkan penisnya ke vagina Tao.

"YAAAAAAAHHH!" jerit Tao karena gerakan yang tiba-tba.

"Ooooohhh… Sempittthhh!" desah Yesung. Dia langsung menggerakkan tubuhnya menghujam vagina Tao yang masih sempit.

"Gegeeeeehhh… Gegeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh…" Tao memanggil-manggil pria yang sedang menyetubuhinya.

Yesung hanya mendesis. 'vagina anak ini benar-benar nikmat' pikirnya. Dia terus menghujamkan penis besarnya ke vagina Tao. Sementara gadis itu terus berteriak keenakan.

Payudara besar Tao bergerak seiring sodokan Yesung. Mata sipit lelaki itu menatapnya gemas. Tangannya yang sedari tadi berada di sisi badan Tao, bergerak cepat menangkup kedua gunung itu dan meremasnya.

"Hisap, _Gegehhh_!" pinta Tao.

Yesung langsung melahap puting Tao, menyedotnya seperti anak kecil. "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh!" pekik Tao. Badannya melengkung seolah menyodorkan dada itu untuk Yesung.

Penis Yesung menyodok semakin dalam. Terbuai dengan kehangatan vagina becek Tao.

"Geeeeehhh… Mau kelu… AAAAARRRRRHHHH!" teriak Tao. Cairan cintanya menyemprot membasahi penis Yesung.

Yesung langsung mengeluarkan penisnya dan memposisikannya di depan wajah Tao. Tangannya mengocok cepat penis itu.

Tao langsung '_mencaplok_' kepala penis Yesung. "Aaaaaahh… Ooooohhhh… _Bitchhh!_" pekik Yesung. Cairan kental itu menembak-nembak dalam rongga mulut Tao. Tapi gadis itu hanya menampungnya, tidak menelannya.

"Oooohhh…" desah Yesung ketika melihat Tao membuka mulutnya, membuat cairan kental itu menetes, mengalir melewati rahangnya lalu ke dada montoknya.

"Telan sedikit. Rasakan spermaku," pinta Yesung lembut. Tao langsung menelannya.

"Aaah… Segar, Ge!" puji Tao.

Hari sudah sore. Saatnya _check out_ dari villa. Keenam pasangan itu berjalan keluar villa. Barang-barang mereka sudah naik ke mobil.

Mereka saling memberi hormat, saling mengucapkan terima kasih atas pelayanan masing-masing.

"Kapan-kapan lagi, yah!" ujar Yoochun sambil tersenyum mesum.

Pipi para pemudi lalu dihiasi semburat merah karena malu. Para pemudanya tertawa. Mereka pun pulang ke rumahnya masing-masing.


End file.
